n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Styles
Kaneude((Metal Arm)) Stage One: No Rank Requirement When they first attain their Tonfa, the user is able to execute simple swings and punches, yet nothing truly fancy yet. They are able to use their chakra, yet not with the Tonfa, due to lack of practice. They need to get more of a feel for the weapon before they are able to do that. Stage One Techniques Burst Shot Rank D Using chakra, the user is able to re-enforce their punch with chakra, to make it stronger. Though, the range of increasing of the attack is minimal. It can crack boards of wood, but nothing more. The range of increase it around 5% of the shinobi's strength. Spinning Winds Rank C Again using chakra, the user will spin the tonfa around to make the longer end face forward. The user then spins on one foot, using the increase in strength, as well as the momentum from the spin, to cause a high strength hit from the end. Anyone hit by this will get a pretty bad bruise, and/or a cracked bone, but not a break. They will be pushed back about a foot, and anyone blocking it with a weapon will feel like they got hit by a baseball bat. Stage Two: Genin As the user becomes more accustomed to the Tonfa, they gain a much more versatile skill of being able to spin the tonfa in their hand, causing slight winds to build up. To gain this stage, the user must first train with their tonfa for a period of timefifteen posts only using the tonfa Stage Two Techniques Pushing Winds Rank D Using chakra to build up in the user's hand, their strength increases by roughly 10%. When swung, the power from the swing creates slight winds, used to uproot dust and to slightly move a weapon off course(only a kinai or shuriken, able to be moved three inches at most) Boomerang Blade Rank C Using their ability to spin their tonfa, the user will spin the weapon quickly in their hands, using chakra to help with the spin. They then throw it, leaving a small amount of chakra attached to the tonfa. Using the ability to manipulate the chakra, after it hits, or misses and opponent, the tonfa will arc and come back to the user, like a boomerang Stage Three: Chunin By this point in time, the user is able to wrap their chakra around the Tonfa, and can easily move with it. The Tonfa is starting to feel a part of their arm, making it much easier to use, as well as maneuver while using it. The user, to attain this stage, must again train with the Tonfa, this time doing the training against a boulder, until it cracks. posts of training with the Tonfa and then hitting a rock until it cracks Stage Three Techniques Crushing Force Rank C By focusing a large amount of chakra around or into the Tonfa, the user can now punch right through wood like paper, and crack boulders, after training. The strength increase is now around one fifth the user's current strength. The move can be used like Spinning winds, this time able to push back kunai and shuriken easily, now able to deflect ninjutsu of Rank D or lower. Bladed Arm Rank B Using the chakra wrapped around the Tonfa, the user focuses it into an appendage to the side, or the front of the Tonfa. It can be either blunt, or sharp, and acts like whatever the object is, either crushing or slicing what it hits. The size of the appendage, depends on the user's chakra manipulation ability, as well as overall chakra level. Throwing Crush Rank C Using the same technique as Crushing Force, the user will wrap chakra around their arm, and then throw the Tonfa. The force that it is thrown at propels it forward, slamming against a person or object. If it hits a person and it is not blocked, it breaks bones. If it hits an object that is not made of metal, it breaks. Sine the move can crack boulders, it's only natural that it can break bones. Stage Four: Jonin By this stage, the user can now break rocks, and shatter bones. The Tonfa is an extension of the person's arm now, and can be used like the user's arm. Now the user can use their own element with the Tonfa, greatly increasing it's power and range Wind Barrage: Burst Rank B Using the user's wind chakra, the user can use their chakra to increase their speed, striking multiple blows at once and in a short period of time. This allows a better overall effect. The user can also use their chakra to allow a better effect of Bladed Arm, making their chakra to look like an actual blade. Water's Rage: Storm Rank B Using Water from a nearby stream, or any other water source(even the water from the air), the water user will then punch forward, like Crushing Force, and the water will then continue forward, blasting right into whatever is in front of it. Since there is the same principal as Crushing Force, with the high increase in strength, whatever it hits will most likely be crushed, or pushed far back. Lightning's Palm: Current Rank B Using a current of electricity, the Raiton user will channel the current around or through the Tonfa, depending on what it is made of. When they punch, it will send a strong jolt of electricity through the object, or person. If the user also has the Fuuton element, they can use both Burst and Current, hitting many places at once and still causing a large shock. Rock Cover: Hard as Steel Rank B Using the Doton element, the user will wrap Earth around the Tonfa, making it sharp or blunt at the end. The user will then have the ability to manipulate Earth through the Tonfa, combining it with other ninjutsu to make it a powerful attack. Fire Storm: Searing Strike Rank B Wrapping the Tonfa in fire, the user can either shoot a fireball, or fireballs, from the tonfa, as well as swing the Tonfa and having a fire wave to emanate out from it. Master: Blast Rank A Using a large amount of chakra in or around the Tonfa, as well as in the arm using the Tonfa, the user can launch the Tonfa forward, the longer end facing forward, especially while thrown. The force that it hits something...is astounding. For instance, if thrown at a tree, it completely goes through the tree, but stops as the handle hits the tree. This shows that the longer end went cleanly through the tree, not breaking the tree as a whole. By this stage, the user is almost a master of the Tonfa, as well as rapidly progressing in chakra control. If it hits a person, it does the same thing as if it would hit a tree. It has the ability to crush through rocks, which says something. When they are able to do this, they are ready to become a master. Stage 5: Sanin By this stage, the user is almost a master of the Tonfa, using it as more than a part of their arm, but as a part of themselves. They never have the Tonfa away from them, and can use it as if it were light as a feather. For this to happen, the user must be able to use Blast, to move on. Blunt: Blade Rank S Molding their chakra around the tonfa, the user can either make the end of the tonfa sharp, or blunt. Whichever is used, will determine what it can do. If the end is blunt, it will have the same effect as Blast, but the chara will act as an elongated end, doing it at a much larger reach. the chakra will attack not only the outer body, but if the jutsu is used by a ninja with very good chakra control, or a medical ninja, can attack the inside as well. If the end is like a blade, the technique will be able to cut through weak metal. This means senbon, or light blades. The chakra in this attack is much more difficult to use, which is why most go for Blunt, rather than Blade. But, if utilized correctly, the jutsu is the strongest of the style. This attack, if used by a medical nin or a nin with good chakra control, can make precise cuts into shinobi. Akira Style Elegant, Fast, Deceptive Style Description: The Akira Style is elegant, made for faster fighters than it is for strength. Based upon dance like combos that increase speed while using blade like fans, the Akira style is light and requires a deep focus to fully master. Balanced steps and sharp reflexes are a must. Style Basis: Geisha Performance ((This is the basis for the Akira's, but it is not used fully)) Training Methods: The user trains by practicing each levels Akira in succession.(5 posts each level of positions. The moves or "Positions" are according to number, and you do not have to train all of the Akiras each level.) They also train their balance using water walking, and walking along thin objects such as rails. (5 Posts) Speed training is gained by the use of weights and constant movement. (5 posts) Movement: Users of this style are abnormally well balanced, and rarely can be knocked down. Their movement is light, but quick flowing. Notes: Akira positions are numbered by Stage. Some stages take a variety of positions from the first, second, and third. Therefore, reference back if needed. Detailed paragraphs, provided they are equivalent to a short post, are acceptable for training. But be ready to prove if asked Stage One: Akira (Speed): No Rank Requirement At this point, ths user is only just begining to grasp the consept of grace. They are often clumsy in performing the First Akira and often will slice their hands or fingers when completing the moves with the fans. They generally have only one fan at this point. Their movements are only slightly faster than normal. (10 total detailed posts training speed, meditation and the First Akira) Regular Techniques: The First Akira 1. The user stands with feet together hands by side. 2. The hands come up at the elbows, then forward until strait, the fan(s) are closed. The users feet adjusts forward with the left foot. 3. The fan(s) are spread open, the user performs a fast backhand slice across the body with the right hand, pivoting to face side ways. 4. Weight is shifted to the left leg, user completes a low sweep kick. 5. Weight is centered as the user rises, bring the feet back together, the fans remain open, arms cross one slightly lower along torso facing oppisite directions. Close. Fans are closed and hands return to side. Special Techniques: Grace- (constant after first use) The user cannot be knocked down by C and D rank techniques. Flickering Image D ranked When moving quickly, the user leaves a flicker behind that serves to distract an opponent. Stage Two:The Second Akira (Balance): Genin The user has now gained a sense of the ground and is harder to knock down with taijutsu techniques, though they are still clumsy in akward positions. The fans are utalized mainly for slicing, but must be held in good grip. (Train Balance 5 additional, All Training Techniques) Regular Techniques: The Second Akira Open. Begins with the First Akira, is a continuation. 6. Hands remain at torso, the balance is shifted between both legs with knees bent. 7. The hands raise strait, wrists turn blades parrellel to side of the feet. (Up and down, users will often fall here) 8. The back is arched as they slowly bend backward, the back foot sliding forward to meet the other to compesate with knees bending until they touch the ground with both hands. The blades are not supporting the position, but rather are closed and rest flat against the ground. The legs are moved up as the forearms rest along the ground. The torso is then suspended in the air and held. This is the most difficult move of the second Akira. Close. The feet are allowed to fall to the ground and the user stands in Position 1. Special Techniques: Enhanced- D rank The user channels their chakra through their feet to perform a quicker strike or dodge. Can only be utalized 1:3 posts. Chakra Slash- D rank The user channels their chakra through their hands into the fan before striking out to send a slash of chakra towards their opponent. Has a max range of 10 m. Elemental burst- D rank The user channels their elemental chakra into the fan to send a burst of wind out of the fan at their opponent, lengthening the range of their cutting ability. Wall Shadow- D rank The user pushs chakra into thier feet to stand on a wall. Drawing teh fans down before them, they seem to vanish into midair, using a genjutsu. Stage Three: The Third Akira (Elegance): Chunin Having gained the strength to hold even strange positions, the user now begins to work on grace within the positions with their fans. They learn to moves effortlessly, while retaining their quick movements. They are faster than most genjutsu users. (All Training Methods, plus 4 posts Training Balance) Regular Techniques: The Third Akira Open. Akira (Grounded) and Akira (Balance) 9. From position 8, the user pushes up onto their hands, extending the legs strait. They then remove their right hand, extending their left leg out to compesate. The Each move is elegant and the fan is opened then closed as the hand returns to the ground. 10. From Position 9, the user uses their arms to ease down to their forarms, and then slowly back to their feet, unarching the direction they came. This will likely take several tries to master in elegance as it is slow. 11. The left fan are snapped open as the arm moves in a half down position, the right hand remains in place with the fan opened, pointing at the left shoulder. Using an circle like motion, the left hand is brought up so that the fan points to the right after a sweeping arc. The hands are then reversed as the knees bend slightly and the back remains strait. Close. The hands return to the sides. Special Techniques: Elegance- C rank The user expands a widtch of chakra around them, allowing them to "sense" when they are to be hit with taijutsu and allows them to react. Because of their reflexes, it merely appears that they move gracefully out of the way without expending extra energy. They cannot be knocked down. Twisting Deception- C ranked When attacked the user sidesteps the opponent's attack, slashing at them with the blades quickly using a burst of wind to push them aside while inflicting cuts along their torso. Projected WallFlower- C+ ranked The user catches the eye of their opponent. The user seems to flicker from their place, while in reality they are merely creating a genjutsu. It takes three posts for the genjutsu to fully form. In the genjutsu world it appears that the user is merely using their incredible speed. At the end of the formation though, the opponent is rendered incapable to move by a large vine made of chakra. Stage Four: The Fourth Akira (Coordination): Chunin Having learned elegance, speed, and balance the user now learns to use the fans as an extension of their hands. They use hand eye coordination to attack without having the bladed weapons firmly held in their hands, and learn to catch them without cutting themselves with the poisoned edges. The user also learns how to spin the blades along their hands. By now, they are much faster than ninjutsu and genjutsu shinobi at their rank. ((All Training Methods Plus 3 posts learning to catch the fans in various Positions and 4 posts Meditation)) Regular Techniques: The Fourth Akira Open. Akira (Grounded), Akira (Balance), and Akira (Elegance) 12. The user moves from position 11 and begins to spin the fan along one of their fingers, raising the right hand as they slowly lower the spinning blade and then catch to be in a mirror image of the former. 13. Bringing the hands down, the user flip first one, then the other completely before catching and plaching them together. The fans make a compete turn in a short amount of air space, and they are caught by the "hilt". 14. The user extends the arms and brings the fans together by turning the wrists, so that they appear as only one. They then move them inline with their shoulders before releasing the one on top. Flipping it up using the other blade, they user catches it on the other side of their body exicuting a turn. Close. Fans are snapped shut, hand and feet return to position 1. Special Techniques: Return: D-ranked. The user attatches chakra to their fan blades and after throwing them at enemies or having them knocked from the and, they can use their chakra to pull the fans back to their hands quickly. Maxium range is 10 m. Carosel of Death: C-ranked The user spins both of their fan blades in one hand, creating a razor like feature as they channel chakra into the edges of the blades. This allows the fans to cut through most material, save for metal and crystal. Kiss of Death B-Ranked The user channels their chakra into seals at the edges of their fans to release an acidic toxin. If the opponent is hit by this, the acid begins to eat away at their body. If not clensed in 4 posts, the opponenet will be rendered unconcious. If not healed in 2 posts from there, the opponent dies. Burst Strike: C-ranked The user twists their hand, creating a razor like blast of wind to gather in their blades which can cut through most organic material, save metal and crystal. Stage Five- The Fifth Akira (Focus):Jonin Having learned elegance, speed, balance, and coordination the user now learns the most important aspect of the Akira style: Focus. By dayly meditation and controll over the powers they have gained, they add power to attacks that previously seemed harmless and now become deadly. The moves are slow in this akira because each movement must be exact. It also trains patience. (Normal Training, plus 6 posts meditation) Regular Techniques: The Fifth Akira Open. Previos Four Akiras 15. Utalizing the fans in a spinning motion in both hands, the user shifts their arms down so that one of the blades appear to touch the floor, but do not make marks. The other hand extends up in a perfect line to the other. Turning in a half circle, the user slowly bends one knee while keeping the other leg strait. 16. Shifting to the other leg, they repeat. The motion carries the user forward slightly. Crossinng their arms they then perform two fast cuts outwards that stop barely short of a wall and make no marks. 17. With a twist step, the user then flips the fan back behind them, and then turns to catch it by the bladed sides flat edge. This move takes the most practice as the experienced users will cut their fingers slightly. Close. Position 1. Special Techniques: Concintration: C-ranked All attacks raise one rank in power, but not in Chakra cost. Peace: B-ranked The user can recover enough chakra for two B ranked, or four C ranked attacks. But they must remain immobile for two posts. Stage Six- The Final Akira (Strength): Sanin Power, when placed in the right hands can become a deadly ally. The user now increases their over all power by combining the previous Akiras training and now adding each aspect together. By altering their mindset to become the person of grace, power, and speed, they gain the mastery of the style. They are second only to advanced taijutsu users in speed. ((Normal Training, 3 posts learning the acrobatics required)) Regular Techniques: The Sixth Akira Open. Previous Five Akiras 18. From catching the blade with their fingers, the user floods their chakra through it until the marks on the fans glow. Turning it to normal side without cutting their fingers in one motion, they strike the ground with one, and the other strikes the air as they complete a half turn.. The blade scores deep into the ground when done correctly forming an arc and sticking deep. 19. Using the embedded blade for leverage, the user kicks their feet up over their head and then, while in mid air, pulls the blade out. Finishing the flip, they slam both fans in a down ward arc, but donot let the baldes touch the floor while releasing a burst of wind chakra through them. One leg is extended to maintain balance. 20. The Akira ends as the arms are drawn slowly in and the user rises, pulling the extended leg back in as the fans are closed slowly to return to the sides. Special Techniques: True Stregnth- the user perfoms Position 19 while releasing a burst of their elemental chakra, which can send huge gusts of slicing wind at the opponent. It can also be used to break the ground and upset their footing or cleave through a person. It does break guards, but cannot be used consecuatively. Tranquillity- B ranked. The body of the user heals while they remain still and it takes less recovery time for them to rebound from sideeffects. However, while in motion, they gain speed, and appear as though a flicker